Something Old
by The Enigmatic Crow
Summary: Ron had uncharacteristically moody ever since Harry had proposed to Ginny. Could it possibly be that he had feelings for his best friend? Written for the 1 Pairing, 1 Prompt Challenge.


**Written for the 1 Pairing, 1 Prompt Challenge with the pairing of Harry/ Ron and the prompt antique. **

"Accio necklace."

Harry directed his wand at a pile of dusty objects, seemingly forgotten in the depths of the Burrow's attic.

Nothing happened.

The trunks and boxes and bags remained as still as ever, an inch of dust settled on every possible surface. It had to be here somewhere, he thought as he rummaged through the heap , nonchalantly glancing as a heavy snow globe shattered to the worn wooden floors with a heavy thud.

Over the racket, he heard the advancing noise of footsteps, crunching the shards of glass. "What are you doing Harry?"

Harry didn't need to turn around to recognize the owner of the voice. Ron stood behind him, crossing his arms over his threadbare robes. He looked depressed, Harry noted, studying the dark violet blooming under his eyes and the waxy quality of his skin, making the band of freckles across his nose more prominent than ever. "Ginny told me to check up on you, thought you might be brutally torturing someone up here." He muttered, squinting to make out a view of the shaded attic.

Harry chuckled brightly. "Contrary to popular belief, I'm rather discreet about committing murder. Thank you very much. I'm looking for a goblin made necklace; y'know, Ginny's something old. I'd prefer if you don't tell her though; want it to be a surprise. Mrs. We- Molly said it'd be up here. Apparently, it was her mother's."

Ron frowned, his chin crinkling ever so slightly. "Alright." He agreed, almost exasperated.

'Is something wrong?"

Ron had been acting moody towards Harry ever since last Christmas Eve, when he and Ginny had announced their engagement. Grinning foolishly when Mr. Weasley hollered that it was about time he officially joined the family, Harry was surprised to see Ron storming off. Of course, later, when they stood together under the twinkling lights in the darkened living room with the faint scent of turkey still lingering in the air, Ron had denied everything. Whenever Harry had brought of the subject of the wedding even, he had seemed agitated; face taunt and staring determinedly at a wall, as if willing for it to collapse simply by a glare.

Ron looked uneasy, chewing his lower lip. "As your best man and friend and your future brother-in-law, I'm obligated not to say anything against this." He replied, a hint of bitter distaste in his tone.

"Are you still not over the fact that this is your baby sister?"

"No." Ron said flatly, his face softening into an expression of unrest.

Ron tucked a strand of flaming red hair behind his ear. Harry looked at him, concern flooding into his startling green eyes. He walked over to Ron and patted him gently on the shoulder, feeling his muscles grow tense and his back go rigid. "Tell me what's bothering you." Harry repeated again, softly, in a voice a mother might use to soothe a child.

"I proposed to Hermione. Months ago." He burst out, clutching his hands to hide his face.

Harry gasped. Did Hermione say no? Was that why Ron had seemed so sullen for the past couple months? Was it because he was jealous that he and Ginny-

"She said yes. We were just waiting to tell everyone- didn't want to steal your thunder" Ron continued, interrupting his thoughts.

Harry grinned cheerfully, slapping his friend on the back. "Congratulations. Why are you upset? You've liked her for ages, that's for sure." He teased slightly.

"Well… Hermione's great, wonderful- perfect even," Ron stutters clumsily, "And I shouldn't- couldn't be happier… I love her. But, the thing is… Isortoffancyyou."

"What?"

"I sort of fancy you." Ron muttered, mortified and blushing furiously.

Harry stared at his friend with a wide eyed mask of incomprehension. He stared at the face that he had known for the past ten years- the wide electric eyes and the broad aquiline nose and the bushy red eyebrows that were always furrowed. This was the face of the friend that had been through so much with him. They had saved the Philosopher's stone together and they had defeated Voldemort together and some in between. Surely if Ron had any feelings for him he would have known sooner-

"Remember that night when we got rip- roaring drunk and then we kissed? And then promised never to speak about it again?"

Harry cringed. He remembered the night after the battle, when in a moment of inebriated recklessness in the intoxicatingly warm summer evening, surround by peals of excitement and dazzling fireworks when he had kissed Ron on the mouth, locking him in a tight embrace. He blushed, feeling his cheeks burn. "Yes." He admits grudgingly.

"It was just after that night I guess, when I thought that perhaps after so long we might have had a future together. You were with Ginny at the time and I loved Hermione too much, so I didn't say anything. But I remember being the happiest I was in a long time- delirious even. I thought we could just move on, but I guess these feelings resurface when she said yes. What if I'm making a mistake? What if I'm wrong to think that I want to spend the rest of my life with Hermione and I that I'm happy that you and Ginny are together? What if I chose wrong?"

"Of course you were happy! Voldemort was dead and everyone was safe, obviously you would be in a good mood. You didn't choose wrong. I _know _you love Hermione. I knew when you were so angry when she went to the Yule Ball with Victor Krum. I knew when you wanted to break up with Lavender Brown- who Dean thought was the best thing to happen to you. I knew then and I know now. Besides if it helps-"

Harry leaned in closer, near enough that he could smell Ron's faint citrus scent and see the surprise reflected in his wide eyes. Pausing, he pressed his lips gently on to Ron's warm ones. He pulled away so that they were standing apart once again, in the middle of the dim cool attic.

"See, nothing. It was just a heat of the moment."

Ron's lips curled into a smile. He looked relaxed- almost relieved.

"Thank you, Harry Potter." He whispered, pulling the silvery chain of the antique necklace out of his pocket.

* * *

_A/N: I apologize if that story was OOC in anyway. I tried to make it as plausible as possible. I promise! Anyways, as always, reviews are love :D _


End file.
